Cuando la nieve deje de caer
by autumnevil5
Summary: Esto es un AU, Cora se casó con Leopold, Regina y Blancanieves tienen la misma edad, David es un poco mayor a ellas y James está vivo. Los reinos pasan por un mal momento y la mejor forma de superarlo y evitar una guerra es formar alianzas mediante matrimonios arreglados. (EvilCharming)
1. Chapter 1

La historia Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Otra vieja historia que había estado mucho tiempo guardada en mi computador. Esto es un AU, Cora se casó con Leopold, Regina y Blancanieves tienen la misma edad, David es un poco mayor a ellas y James está vivo.

* * *

 **Cuando la nieve deje de caer**

En uno de los caminos del verde y floreciente Bosque Blanco donde la primavera dura tantos días que las flores parecen volverse eternas, un carruaje es tirado por cuatro corceles negros, resguardado por seis guardias que montan su propio caballo. En el interior el Príncipe David intenta mantenerse ajeno a la presencia de su padre el Rey George. Su viaje de cuatro días ha sido silencioso, y los dos aguardan llegar pronto a su destino. Cuando la desgracia golpeó la vida de George, no solo le quitó a su esposa dejándolo a cargo de dos niños que apenas tenían la fuerza suficiente de levantar una espada, muchas vidas se perdieron y el reino vio su tierra secarse mientras las deudas comenzaron a crecer.

—El Rey Leopold tiene una hija, se dice que es joven y hermosa, y está lista para casarse.

—No me interesa —contestó David con desdén.

—Tiene que interesarte, es nuestro futuro el que está en juego.

—James acaba de casarse con la hija de un Rey…

—La fortuna de ese Reino no se compara con la de este —respondió firmemente—. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir o lo único que quedará de nosotros será el recuerdo de un Rey que fue arruinado por la ineptitud de sus hijos.

Una vez sus palabras habían sido cálidas y sus hijos habían añorado su presencia, pero ninguno podía recordar hace cuántos inviernos había sido eso.

Las trompetas resonaron anunciando la llegada de los visitantes, los niños curiosos del pueblo se acercaron al carruaje, siguiéndolo en su paso con algarabía hasta dónde los guardias reales del castillo les permitieron avanzar.

—Estamos aquí para conseguir el mejor acuerdo posible, compórtate y…

—No te preocupes, padre. Prometo ser encantador.

—Cierra la boca y escúchame. Leopold contrajo nupcias con la viuda del hijo del Rey Xavier, esa mujer tiene una hija de la misma edad que…

El carruaje apenas se detuvo y David salió de él sin terminar de escuchar a su padre, queriendo únicamente terminar con toda esa falsa transacción que haría de su vida un infierno. A diferencia de su hermano, que había usado el matrimonio para huir del yugo opresor de su padre, David no creía poder correr con la misma suerte.

El Rey Leopold los recibió con una gran sonrisa, acompañado de su nueva Reina, Cora. La mirada intensa de la mujer mayor estremeció las entrañas del príncipe, no había ningún tipo de calidez en esa mujer, al menos tenía fe que su padre insistiría en un acuerdo que no implicase tener que quedarse entre las frías paredes de piedra del opulento castillo Blanco.

—Aquí está, la más hermosa de todo el Reino, el tesoro más valioso que poseo, mi hija Blancanieves —el Rey sonrió imperturbable, sus palabras no eran producto de su vanidad sino de su firme creencia.

La princesa se sonrojó, resaltando sus mejillas entre su pomposo vestido casi tan blanco como su piel y su cabello negro recogido en un moño complicado sobre su cabeza. Estiró su mano y el príncipe no dudó en inclinarse ante ella.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerla, princesa.

—Gracias, príncipe David. —Sonrió sosteniendo fijamente la mirada del príncipe, que se puso de pie y soltó su mano casi con pesar.

—¿Y la princesa Regina? —Preguntó George.

—Algo… importante debe estar retrasándola —Dijo Cora, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Esa niña puede ser una princesa, pero a veces olvida que lo es —bromeó el viejo Rey Leopold haciendo tensarse a su esposa—. Su ausencia no tiene la menor importancia, mi hija estará encantada de darle la bienvenida a tu hijo, nosotros podemos ponernos al día con las vicisitudes que apremian a nuestros reinos.

Cora observó a Blancanieves alejarse con el joven príncipe recién llegado, percatándose de la exagerada distancia que la doncella parecía mantener para no perturbar la evidente floreciente relación entre los jóvenes; cuando los perdió de vista y deseó unirse a su esposo, una sonrisa falsa y una mano dura en su brazo la detuvo.

—Voy a tener unas palabras con tu hija más tarde. Has algo útil y ve a encontrarla.

Cora guardó silencio, hizo una sutil reverencia para su Rey y apretó los puños con fuerza cuando las puertas del estudio fueron cerradas en su cara.

* * *

En los establos del catillo, en el lado opuesto del jardín donde la princesa Blancanieves llenaba los oídos del Príncipe David con cada pequeño detalle de sus gustos y pasatiempos, se encontraba la princesa Regina intentando ayudar al veterinario para salvar a un caballo que había caído enfermo esa mañana. La joven princesa llevaba puesto un vestido de color celeste claro, casi toda ella estaba cubierta de polvo e incluso la tierra mojada se había pegado en varias partes de la amplia falda de su vestido, su cabello —que horas antes había sido perfectamente peinado en ondas que caían sobre sus hombros— era igual de desordenado que su vestido. La fría voz de su madre llamó su atención, se levantó del suelo donde estaba acariciando la cabeza del caballo y corrió fuera del establo. Casi tropezó contra su madre, y la doncella que venía con la reina no pudo ocultar el horror al verla.

—¡Mamá! Hay un caballo muy enfermo, el veterinario no cree que pueda salvarlo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo!

Cora cerró los ojos por un momento y presionó su frente con los dedos intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza inminente, ni siquiera podía ver a su hija en el estado que se encontraba.

—Te perdí de vista un momento, Regina. ¡Y es así cómo te encuentro! —la doncella a su lado saltó al oírla gritar—. ¡Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida y tú decides desobedecer mis órdenes para poder jugar en el establo!

—No estaba jugando. Ese caballo está enfermo.

—¡Suficiente! ¡A nadie le importa si los caballos viven o mueren! No voy a dejar que tires tu futuro por la borda debido a estas tonterías.

Regina guardó silencio, agachó la cabeza y se guardó todas las palabras que quería decirle a su madre. La vida de los caballos no era ninguna tontería para ella y su futuro no era algo que quisiera enfrentar todavía.

—Lo siento, madre.

—Tus disculpas no sirven de nada. Esa mocosa insulsa está poniendo sus garras sobre el hombre que debe ser tu esposo. Los hombres son débiles, y cualquier trozo de carne es capaz de doblegar sus mentes. —Puso los dedos bajo el mentón de su hija y levantó su cabeza, suspiró armándose de paciencia mientras tomó su pañuelo para limpiar las mejillas polvosas de su hija y acomodó los mechones de su cabello que estaban en completo desorden—. Fuiste bendecida con una belleza inigualable. No importa lo que ese viejo diga, todos saben que su hija jamás podrá compararse contigo. No eres más una niña, eres una mujer, hermosa e inteligente. Úsalo.

—Yo… yo no sé —dijo con nerviosismo—. Solo quiero…

—Perder el tiempo —dijo con cansancio—. Tienes diecisiete, sé que parece pronto pero ya eres una mujer, es así ante los ojos de los hombres y lo mejor que puedo hacer es asegurarme que estés protegida en las manos de alguien que te dé todo lo que mereces. Vas a casarte con el príncipe David, así sea lo último que haga.

—¿Y si no me ama?

—El amor no es importante. Deja las tonterías a un lado, compórtate, y en unos días podré sacarte de aquí, casada con un príncipe joven y un reino próspero. Pueden estar en desagracia ahora, pero florecerá, tú solo debes preocuparte por darle todos los herederos que puedan necesitar. Te aseguro que un día entenderás que el amor no es como lo cuentan en tus libros, hay cosas más importantes que eso.

Regina obedeció y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo pero no dejó de mirar atrás, preocupada por la vida del inocente caballo. Sumergida entre burbujas su mente divagaba intentando descifrar maneras de volver donde quería estar. Su doncella la ayudó a vestirse apropiadamente bajo las estrictas indicaciones que su madre había dado.

—La Reina quiere que esté lista para la cena, princesa —dijo la doncella cepillando el cabello de Regina.

—Ni siquiera tiene un nombre —dijo Regina suspirando con tristeza.

—¿El príncipe? Su nombre es David.

—No. Él no tiene ninguna importancia para mí. Ese caballo puede morir y no tiene un nombre.

—¿No pensará volver allá?

—Al menos debo saber cómo está.

—Princesa.

—Iré después de la cena.

—No creo que la Reina lo permita.

—Debo hallar la forma.

—Princesa.

—Si fuera mi Rocinante… si papá estuviera aquí él mismo me llevaría.

—Debe concentrarse en el príncipe.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Regina—, quizá puedo ofrecer mostrarle nuestros mejores caballos, y así sabré…

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a la princesa y a la doncella. Regina se levantó de inmediato y se unió a su madre para ir al gran salón.

* * *

Blancanieves no podía estar más emocionada, sus pies adoloridos no impidieron que continuara caminando por los rincones favoritos del castillo, su motivación era alto, rubio y unos ojos azules profundos que no dejaban de mirarla.

—Espero no estar hablando demasiado.

—En absoluto. Estoy disfrutando cada una de sus palabras, princesa.

—Pues yo estoy disfrutando mucho de su compañía, príncipe David.

—Confieso que no estaba muy animado de venir aquí.

—¿He logrado hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

—Absolutamente.

Los dos rieron.

—Voy a agradecerle a Regina por su ausencia, si ella hubiera aparecido no creo que estuviéramos disfrutando mucho de este momento.

—Deberé agradecerle también. Supongo que ella no debe estar interesada en mi visita.

—No mal entienda mis palabras, Regina es… diferente. Nada parece gustarle. Cuando la conocí creí que seríamos las mejores amigas, ser hija única puede ser muy solitario para una princesa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Como dije: nada parece gustarle, en especial mi presencia.

—Quizá no tenga que estar sola nunca más.

—Eso espero —Blancanieves sonrió, tomó el brazo de David y lo guió por los pasillos del castillo llevándolo hasta una de las torres más altas—. Desde aquí se puede ver casi todo mi reino.

—Es una hermosa vista.

—Lo es.

Se miraron fijamente, ignorando el paisaje hasta que la doncella que los acompañaba les recordó que debían volver para la cena.

Blancanieves no quería tener que separarse de él, pero sabía que debía cambiar su vestido, moría de ganas por ver la expresión del príncipe al mostrarle el hermoso vestido que las costureras habían creado especialmente para que pudiera impresionarlo, su padre se había negado a ofrecer un baile, nunca era buen momento para celebraciones cuando las negociaciones tenían una posible guerra pisándoles los talones.

El Rey George interrumpió a su hijo mientras se arreglaba en la habitación que le había sido asignada.

—Quiero que aproveches la cena para hablar con la princesa Regina.

—No parece estar interesada en conocerme.

—Solo has lo que te digo.

David no lo hizo, se excusó diciendo que el largo viaje lo había debilitado y no se sentía muy bien como para estar presente durante la cena. Su padre no fue el único decepcionado. Cora reprendió a su hija por haber desperdiciado un día completo, y el Rey decidió que sería bueno para ella retirarse a su habitación sin cenar, como castigo por haber desairado a sus invitados con su ausencia. Regina hubiese sido feliz si el regaño no hubiese sido público, justo cuando estaba sentada en la mesa.

Regina dio una mirada de disculpa a su madre y se retiró a su habitación.

—Lo siento mucho, Rey George —dijo Blancanieves mientras Regina se levantaba de su silla—. Estoy segura que Regina no tuvo ninguna intención de ofenderlo.

—Mi hija tiene un corazón de oro, siempre ve lo mejor hasta en la más insignificante de las criaturas. —Todos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del Rey, excepto Cora que se mantuvo imperturbable en un absoluto silencio durante el resto de la cena.

Blancanieves no demoró mucho en retirarse también, no tenía ningún sentido su presencia cuando todo en lo que ella quería pensar era en el posible inicio de su nueva vida, los planes que había escuchado siempre a otras mujeres hacer, ahora ella era una mujer ansiosa por convertirse en esposa de un hombre del cual ya podía sentirse caer enamorada.

* * *

Cuando el día siguiente llegó, antes que el sol saliera, George y David dejaron el castillo. El joven había sido despertado por su padre anunciándole que debían partir. David estaba seguro que su matrimonio había sido arreglado con la princesa Blancanieves, dejó una nota con una de las doncellas y fue entregada horas más tarde en manos de Blancanieves.

Blancanieves entró al estudio sin anunciarse, su padre estaba allí, al igual que cada día. Ella no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que saberlo, la ansiedad iba a hacer doler su estómago si no escuchaba la confirmación de lo que quería oír.

—¿Cuándo voy a casarme? —Preguntó sonriente—. Creí que pasarían días antes que llegaran a un acuerdo.

—No hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo. No vas a casarte con ese hombre sin fortuna.

—Papá.

—Él no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Vino aquí pensando que podía conseguir la fortuna que tanta falta le hace.

—Pero… yo creí. David y yo creímos que ustedes habían llegado a un acuerdo.

—No tenía ningún sentido alargar su estadía aquí. Mañana partiremos al norte, estoy seguro que el príncipe Florian es una mejor opción para mi única heredera.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —Lloriqueó—. ¡Regina puede quedarse con él!

No se quedó para hacer una rabieta y suplicarle a su padre, la nota que David le había dejado era precisamente lo que necesitaba hacer.

Regina estaba feliz de saber que el príncipe se había marchado, no tendría que casarse con un extraño que no amaba, y el pobre caballo había sobrevivido. Ese mismo día decidió nombrarlo: Amanecer. La vida del animal había traído buena fortuna, su madre ni siquiera la había regañado, su castigo había sido levantado y nadie puso objeción a que montara. Ensilló a Rocinante y salió del castillo dirigiéndose al bosque, se sorprendió al ver a Blancanieves escabulléndose, a su padre no le gustaba que fuera sola a ningún lado, quizá ella estaba teniendo un buen día también, seguramente por haberse comprometido con el príncipe. Regina no quiso pensar demasiado, aunque en un principio había creído que Blancanieves sería su mejor amiga, prácticamente su hermana, su llegada al palacio después de la boda de su madre hace un año con el rey solo había abierto una gran grieta entre las dos. El rey no dejaba de señalar en todo lo que su hija era mejor que ella, y Blancanieves ni una sola vez la había defendido, aunque no lo dijera, era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Dio una vuelta por el bosque, sin alejarse demasiado, y volvió al castillo, no quería tentar su suerte y obtener el castigo que creía que su madre le daría por su ausencia el día anterior.

Blancanieves se alejó, siguió las instrucciones que el príncipe David le había dejado, y no dudó en llegar al lejano valle donde él la estaba esperando.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—No podía esperar hasta nuestra boda —ella no quería admitir lo que su padre le había dicho, pero fue difícil ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

Él la ayudó a bajarse del caballo y la sostuvo mientras ella acortaba la distancia para darle un beso.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar hasta nuestra boda. Mi padre dijo que iba a solucionarlo, es posible que no haya un acuerdo aún pero pronto lo habrá. Si logró que mi hermano se casara con la hija del rey Midas, sé que no descansará hasta que tú y yo estemos casados.

—Mañana partiré con mi padre hacia el sur, cree que debo casarme con el príncipe Florian.

—Su reino no está en quiebra como el mío.

—No me casaré con él. No me casaré con nadie que no seas tú. Lo convenceré para que Regina tome mi lugar, puede tener mi misma edad pero si su comportamiento continúa como hasta ahora arruinará cualquier oportunidad de encontrar a un buen hombre.

—Voy a esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí.

Se dieron un beso de despedida pero David sabía que debía volver a verla pronto.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, un solo día había bastado para convencerlo de darle la razón a su padre a pesar de todas sus diferencias y casarse con una perfecta extraña que había robado su corazón a primera vista.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **CORA**

—La respuesta es no —dijo él como si su sola palabra fuera suficiente para obligarme a obedecer.

—Mi hija está en edad de casarse, el hijo de George es…

—Un príncipe sin fortuna, su reino está en decadencia. No vamos a casar a ninguna de nuestras hijas con él, en especial a Regina. No está lista para hacerlo.

—Tiene la misma edad que Nieve y piensas casarla con Florian.

—Regina no está lista, podrán tener la misma edad pero ella es mucho más inmadura, sigue siendo una niña y no tiene ninguna necesidad de contraer matrimonio, encontraremos a alguien mejor.

Antes de poder protestar uno de los guardias abrió la puerta y Regina entró.

—Ven aquí, mi niña —dijo Leopold con fingida dulzura. Todo me tomó por sorpresa, evidentemente él estaba dispuesto a tomar ventaja como siempre lo hace para salirse con la suya—. Tu madre acaba de decirme que desea arreglar tu matrimonio con ese muchacho, el hijo de George. ¿Es lo que deseas? ¿Deseas casarte con él?

Regina me miró sin saber si debía o no contestar, por completo insegura y luciendo demasiado inocente para su edad. Leopold tomó su mano haciendo que ella lo mire.

—Puedes hablar con sinceridad. Nadie va a forzarte a casarte con un hombre que no amas, en especial cuando todos sabemos que él prefiere a mi Nieve. ¿Quieres casarte con el hombre que está enamorado de tu hermana?

—No —dijo en voz baja.

Apreté mis manos en puños sintiendo mis uñas clavarse en mi piel, me costó demasiado no arrancarla de sus sucias manos y obligarla a pensar con sensatez.

—¿La escuchaste, Cora? Nuestra hija no va a casarse. ¿Ha quedado claro para ti? —Guardé silencio, le sostuve la mirada hasta que él se volteó y besó la frente de mi hija sin dejar de sonreír—. Puedes retirarte, Regina.

Regina se alejó casi flotando de alegría. Mi inocente niña, seguía siendo la misma pequeña que pedía una historia más antes de dormir para poder soñar con todos los finales felices que su padre le prometió que siempre sucedían para hermosas niñas buenas como ella. Nunca pensé que su bondad sería su mayor desventaja, la forma en que él siempre había querido mantenerla en una burbuja alejada del mundo cruel y despreciable en que vivimos podía cobrarnos un valor demasiado alto con nuestra hija.

—Tú también puedes retirarte, ve a hacer algo útil con tu tiempo y deja de malgastar el mío.

—Cómo desee… mi Rey.

Le di la espalda, alejándome de él con la firme convicción de mantener mi decisión aunque tuviera que recurrir a la última persona que pensé necesitar jamás.

* * *

 _Cora,_

 _Debo decir que tus palabras no son extrañas para mí, aunque no por eso sean menos preocupantes. Regina está por encima de cualquier diferencia entre nosotros. Todo será hecho en la próxima luna menguante._

 _X._

Un niño había puesto la carta en mis manos tan solo ocho días después de haberla enviado. Era difícil saber si la espera sería demasiado larga o corta. Leopold y su hija seguramente estarían de regreso entonces pero era la única oportunidad real que tenía para cumplir mis objetivos. Quemé la carta para eliminar cualquier prueba y me dispuse a comenzar con las preparaciones.

Me detuve un momento en la biblioteca y observé a Regina acurrucada en un sillón leyendo un gran libro. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Henry por el corazón de mi hija, no tenía idea de cómo habíamos hecho algo tan perfecto a pesar de todos nuestros errores y defectos.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Henry… debiste estar aquí.

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido, y cuando menos lo esperaba las trompetas anunciaban la llegada de Leopold.

El único momento que me fue posible hablar con él fue antes de dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones. Era la primera vez que deseaba haber compartido el lecho con él, una distracción hubiese sido el ambiente adecuado para mentir.

—¿Salió todo bien con el compromiso?

—Por supuesto que sí. No quiero rumores esparcidos antes que lo anunciemos oficialmente.

—Por supuesto.

—Pregunta de una vez —dijo impaciente—, sé que hay algo en tu cabeza que te tiene aquí en lugar de dejarme descansar.

—Se trata de Xavier… ha pedido ver a Regina.

—¿Piensa venir? Sería bueno invitarlo a la fiesta de compromiso —su sonrisa se amplió totalmente—. ¿Le has escrito? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Sabes cómo son las cosas con él. Ha invitado a Nieve esta vez. Será bueno para ellas ir allá…

—Esas son noticias maravillosas, debiste decírmelo en cuanto llegué.

—No quería ilusionar a las niñas antes de saber lo que pensabas.

—Vamos a enviarlas cuánto antes. Encárgate de todo.

—Así será.

Sonreí esperanzada de lograr mi objetivo pero de inmediato me centré en la siguiente parte del plan. Nada podía distraerme. Esa niña insolente no podía acompañar a Regina en el viaje.

* * *

 **REGINA**

Cuando mi madre me dijo que iría a visitar a mi abuelo, me sentí absolutamente emocionada, después que mi padre falleció solo había podido verlo en dos ocasiones. Su reino se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivíamos ahora y mi madre nunca se llevó bien con él. Realmente creí que disfrutaría pasar unos días sin tener a alguien constantemente regañándome o juzgándome, quizá era por eso que mi madre quería alejarme del castillo, no había sido fácil nuestra vida desde que llegamos a vivir allí.

Mi madre empacó junto conmigo, preguntándome a cada momento qué cosas eran las que me gustaban más.

—Solo llevarás tus cosas favoritas, nada que sea innecesario.

—¿Puedo llevar a Rocinante?

—Lo enviaré luego.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.

—No hay nada que desee más —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente—. Nunca dudes que eres lo que más amo en mi vida. Has sido más que suficiente. La única fuente de mi absoluta felicidad.

—Aunque te haga enojar.

—Todo, eres mi todo, mi hermosa y perfecta niña.

—Yo también te amo, mami.

La abracé y ella me abrazó muy fuerte.

—No quiero que olvides lo fuerte que eres, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas y por muy difícil que la vida pueda parecer a veces vas a lograr ser inmensamente feliz.

—No estaré fuera por siempre, solo serán unas semanas.

Fue un largo camino solitario, casi me hizo lamentar que Nieve se enfermara repentinamente y no pudiera ir conmigo, tendría que viajar después cuando se sintiera mejor. El rey estuvo un poco reacio a permitirme viajar sola pero nadie le dice que no a mi abuelo, sonreí ante el solo pensamiento y la doncella que habían asignado para que me acompañara me miró de forma extraña. Fruncí el ceño de inmediato al recordar que Nieve siempre podía hacer lo que quisiera y todo lo que hacía siempre estaba bien, incluso cuando hacía algo malo. No era justo.

—Ana —intenté hablar con mi doncella, no era la más amigable, más bien era estricta y prefería cuidar a Nieve antes que a mí—. ¿Cuándo supiste que eras una adulta? Me refiero a… ¿cuándo dejaron de tratarte como una niña?

—Uno es una mujer cuando tiene su primer sangrado.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Mi madre solía decir que siempre seremos niños a los ojos de nuestros padres.

—Pero soy una princesa, creí que eso me daría más responsabilidades.

—La princesa Nieve será reina algún día, su padre es un hombre muy sabio, el príncipe Florian le permitirá tener un reinado próspero, usted podrá… tener una vida tranquila.

—¿No debería poder casarse con quien quisiera? Ya es una princesa, no va a dejar de serlo por casarse con alguien que no tiene dinero ni títulos.

—No es una pregunta que yo pueda contestar, princesa.

Suspiré volviendo a mirar por la ventana. No podía comprender por qué mi madre insistía tanto en que debía casarme. Quizá el tiempo que pasaría lejos de ella la haría reflexionar y darse cuenta que eso no era lo que yo deseaba.

Cuando vi a mi abuelo esperando por mí salí corriendo del carruaje, no esperé que nadie abriera la puerta ni me ayudara a bajar. Me lancé a sus brazos y el me hizo dar vueltas en el aire como si aún fuese una niña pequeña. Mi corazón se llenó de dicha y al mismo tiempo sentí tanta nostalgia al recordar a mi padre.

—Mi pequeña princesa, solo de verte me siento el hombre más feliz de todos los reinos. Has crecido tanto.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho?

—No tienes idea.

—Yo también te extrañé un montón.

Entramos abrazados al castillo y solo me separé de él a medida que iba saludando a todas las caras familiares que seguía recordando tan bien.

—Tu comida favorita está esperando por ti y luego quiero que descanses. Tendremos una cabalgata en tu honor en la mañana y por la noche un gran baile.

—¿En serio?

—Eres mi nieva favorita, no puedes esperar menos de tu abuelo consentidor.

—Soy tu única nieta.

—Y no puedo ser más feliz por eso, jamás querría a otros nietos como te quiero a ti. —Sonrió y besó mi frente.

Intenté contarle todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Comí tanto que de no haber estado tan cansada no habría logrado dormir.

Era la primera vez que mi visita no estuvo rodeada de eventos que involucraran a casi todo el reino, a él le encantaba organizar bailes en mi honor y al igual que mi padre siempre quería aprovechar el tiempo recorriendo lugares cabalgando. Mi amor por los caballos era prácticamente una tradición familiar.

Pero mi felicidad no duró demasiado, el tercer día, justo cuando habíamos sido informados que Nieve seguía indispuesta y que su llegada se retrasaría unos días más, mi abuelo se reunió conmigo en su estudio, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, terminé de leer un libro para él y antes de retirarme a dormir me dijo que había algo muy importante de lo que debíamos hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, abuelo?

—¿Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

—Sí.

—Cuando tu padre decidió que se casaría con Cora me opuse rotundamente, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que esa unión no se realizara… aunque me duela aceptarlo él siempre la amó y ella lo hizo feliz cada día de su vida mientras estuvieron juntos, a pesar de todos los defectos que ella tiene y esa dureza que tanto la caracteriza. —Hizo una larga pausa y yo esperé en silencio que continuara—. Eres la única parte de ella que amé apenas te conocí.

Mi madre me había contado que solo permitió la boda cuando mi padre amenazó con huir y no volver jamás, no volvieron a hablarse hasta el día de mi nacimiento. Mi abuelo cabalgó noche y día sin descanso cuando le informaron que yo había nacido.

—Llegaste casi dos semanas antes de lo que estaba previsto, todo el reino esperaba por ti, sabían que yo seguía desaprobando su unión pero eso no impidió que estuvieran emocionados. Todo el mundo amaba a tu padre, tú heredaste su mismo corazón de oro. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero una sonrisa las espantó de inmediato—. Un día serás la dueña de todo esto, sé que tu madre te ha preparado bien.

—Ha sido estricta.

—Una corona solo es un adorno si no tiene el cobijo del poder que te da el dinero. Y tú mi niña puedes tenerlo todo.

—Pero yo solo quiero ser feliz.

—Lo sé, y para que lo seas primero debemos mantenerte segura. El rey se casó con Cora pensando que tendría todo lo que es mío. Él sabe ahora que la única forma de obtenerlo es a través de ti. No estás a salvo cerca de él.

—¿Crees que quiera hacerme daño? Siempre está preocupado por mí, no es amable pero…

—No se preocupa por ti de la forma en que un padre debería hacerlo. He hablado con tu madre y hemos tomado una decisión —tomó mi mano entre las suyas pero eso no calmó mis nervios. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido—. He acordado tu matrimonio con el príncipe David. Te casarás en unos días.

* * *

 **DAVID**

Blancanieves había escrito cartas para mí durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, no nos había sido posible volver a vernos pero eso no disminuyó lo que sentíamos, nuestro amor solo parecía crecer y nos dedicamos a plasmar en letras todas las posibles opciones que nos llevarían a estar juntos definitivamente. En la mañana, en mitad del desayuno mi padre destrozó cada una de las posibilidades que ella y yo nos habíamos esforzado por construir.

—La princesa Regina llegará en unos días, vas a casarte con ella.

—¿Qué?

—He comenzado con los preparativos, su abuelo cubrirá todos los gastos y ha enviado a varias personas de su confianza para ayudarnos a tener todo listo cuanto antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No voy a casarme con ella!

—Es tu obligación, tu reino depende de ti.

—¡No es mi reino!

—Tu hermano no será quien gobierne aquí y no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de ser rey.

—¡Yo tampoco seré rey si me caso con ella! ¡Es con Blancanieves con quien debo casarme! ¡Su padre es el rey!

—Está decidido. Cualquier ilusión que tengas con la hija de Leopold es momento de terminarla.

Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró dejándome confundido, me sentí enojado, furioso ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. No era un niño que podía huir de casa y amenazar con no volver de no dejarme tener mi juguete favorito, eso jamás había funcionado con mi padre de todas formas, él siempre había conseguido cada cosa que se propuso. James siempre desafió su autoridad y terminó casado con una mujer que no quería y enviado lejos cuando sus intenciones de gobernar nuestro reino siempre habían sido claras.

Salí del castillo, tomé mi caballo y cabalgué, envié un cuervo con la esperanza que Blancanieves pudiera unirse a mí a mitad de camino. No sabía lo que haría cuando la viera, mi corazón estaba roto y sabía que rompería el de ella al decirle que ninguno de nuestros sueños se cumpliría.

La lluvia no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme, cabalgué por dos días casi sin descanso. Me detuve en la colina Firefly y esperé que ella llegara a mi encuentro.

Me pareció aún más hermosa que la última vez que la vi pero con solo ver sus ojos supe que ella estaba al tanto de nuestro terrible destino. Corrió a mis brazos con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y nos besamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

—La odio con todo mi corazón. Ella hizo esto, siempre me tuvo envidia, siempre quiso todo lo que tengo. ¡No puedes casarte con ella! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—¡No quiero hacerlo!

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Si dependiera de mí…

—Depende de ti.

—Nieve —acaricié su rostro y volví a besarla—. No sé qué hacer.

—Pensaremos en algo.

—La boda es en unos días. ¿Y tu boda con Florian?

—No me casaré con él, aunque te cases con Regina yo no lo haré.

—Buscaremos la forma de estar juntos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Besó mis labios, sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo. No fuimos tan rápidos como quisimos para quitarnos la ropa, a duras penas logramos aflojarla, desaté los cordones de su vestido y ella abrió mi pantalón. La empujé contra el árbol viejo y frondoso detrás de nosotros, su pierna se enredó alrededor de mi cintura y su boca dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando me deslicé en su interior.

—Te quiero tanto, David.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

—Quédate conmigo.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Me moví sin sentido alguno, dejándome llevar por la intensidad del momento, deseando que la ropa no se interpusiera entre nosotros para poder sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Ella nunca va a amarte como yo —dijo entre jadeos—. No te cases con ella.

—No lo haré —susurré contra su boca—. No lo haré.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, apreté su cadera y salí de ella teniendo la precaución de no terminar en su interior. Su vestido se manchó con mi semen pero a ella no pareció importarle.

—Viajaré cuanto antes para poder ayudarte a librar de ese horrible matrimonio.

—Te estaré esperando —dije besándola.

Acomodé mi ropa y ella acomodó la suya. Nos besamos una última vez. La ayudé a subirse al caballo y me quedé allí hasta que mis ojos ya no pudieron observarla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar algo que impidiera mi matrimonio.

Mi camino de regreso se sintió demasiado largo, mi corazón llevaba un peso que lo oprimía y mi cabeza había llegado a un punto en que dolía el tan solo pensar. Decidí pasar por uno de los pueblos y detenerme en una taberna. Compré una botella de licor barato y continué mi camino, me hubiese gustado poder ser alguien más, alguien capaz de perderse en la multitud y ser dueño de sus decisiones.

—El príncipe desea perder la cabeza.

Regresé a ver al hombre que me había hablado, parecía casi de la edad de mi padre pero mucho más fuerte y robusto, cargaba la carreta con lo que parecía ser leña recién cortada.

—Las penas del corazón no se solucionan perdiendo la cabeza en el alcohol, eso solo trae más problemas.

—¿Quién dice que tengo algún problema?

—Eso se nota a leguas.

Ignoré sus comentarios y subí a mi caballo.

—Dicen que su futura esposa posee una belleza inigualable, una buena cama caliente es el mejor remedio.

El viejo sonrió, me alejé de él rápidamente, cabalgando un poco más intentando ganarle a la noche. No podía haber nadie más hermosa que Blancanieves, mucho menos una niña caprichosa y egoísta como Regina. No la conocía aún y ya la odiaba con todo mí ser.

—Regina llega mañana, te quiero listo a primera hora para recibirla —fue lo que dijo mi padre apenas llegué, no dudó en ir a buscarme a mi habitación para recordarme el castigo que me había impuesto al obligarme a casarme con quien no amaba.

—Será como tú digas, padre.

—Es hermosa, por si sirve de algo, solo debes asegurar nuestra descendencia con suficientes herederos al trono.

Mi cuerpo cansado cayó en un sueño profundo, sin sueños ni pesadillas, y la mañana llegó demasiado pronto. Desde mi habitación pude oír la algarabía, las trompetas anunciando la llegada de la Princesa Regina. Por más que habían intentado sacarme de mi habitación, no lo hice, no había necesidad de conocer a alguien por quien solo podía sentir odio. Me asomé al balcón y alcancé a observar su cabello negro moviéndose un poco con el viento que traía consigo espesos copos de nieve.


End file.
